Mu Karath
Introduction Mu Karath is the legendary first city of the Aniter, the place which they entered first in Apophis. The city was lost before Aton found and brought it back to the surface. Since this day it is the central of the Church of Dawn and seen as the capital of mankind. History Legend Mu Karath, which is known as Nu Kashat to the Esharin, as Nash Kadad to the (...), as Mu Kabonga to the (...), is a lost city considered holy. Legend says that Mu Karath was the place the Aniter arrived after the Great Sundering. There they build their first city as a praise to their lost gods, endless gardens rich with water and honey. The city became known as the city of tenthousand for it hosted so many and more people. During the ancient days, life was good as every man and women had enough to eat and drink, not needing to fear age or violence. It was a paradise in the vast desert, a untained jewel that shined bright in the twintailed light of wisdom and fufillment. The glory of Mu Karath passed hundreadthousand years already and it was only the spring of the city of tenthousand, for it was said the withstand the time forever. Downfall It was the 4th day of the four hundreth era that the god of thousand faces arrived. At this point, the legend of Mu Karath splits in three seperate versions. In the first version, usually shared by the tribes of the Firemountains and the Southern coasts, the gods name was Asif. He came as the bad omen incarnate, as a messge from nature, cursing the decadent nobility of the city for their depravity. The prophet gave them three years to end their blasphemy and return to the forseen path. Shaitan, king of Mu Karath, cursed the prophet before casting him out of his temple. In the following year, the sun shined bright, brighter then ever before, burning every could in the skies. The heat dried the outer fields, destroying the entire harvest. This left the poorer population without water and food. As they turned on their king, begging for food and water from their rich garden, he send them away and locked the doors to his temple. When the next year came over Mu Karath, every plant in the high gardens turned brown and died. Their leaves turned to ash, their roots withered and their fruits rotted away. Flies swarmed across the gardens, filling the rivers of honey with maggots and the remaining foot with decay. The priests bowed before Shaitan, begging him to pray to the lost gods to save them, but he refused. In the third and last year, Shaitan and his army, driven by sickness and hunger, left their cities and plundered the forest around the city, killing every animal, cutting down every tree and emptying ever river. As his weaker people stood up against this felony, his soliders killed all that blocked their way to the cities and impaled their bodies on pikes from the holy trees. As they placed the last corpse on the inner walls, the skies darkened and thunder roared across the city. Each of the defiled corpses slowly turned their face, staring at the high king. As the last of the cadaver opened his eyes, the doors opened and Asif, now revealed as god of faces, stepped before him. The hands of the prophed rose to the sky, unleashing the First Storm over Mu Karath. In the Second Version, usually shared by the (...), the god of faces appears as the secret lover of Laiba, high princess and daughter of high king Rogro. His name was Shaitan and he disguised himself as a man of great strength and beauty, seducing the princess. Since it was forbidden for her to bear the child of another man, Shaitan convinced her to arrange the death of her promised husband before he was able to uncover her betrayal. Laiba posioned his cup, causing him to pass away silently. As she cired before his grave, Shaitan stepped before her again, convincing her this was only the first step of her new path, as her belly would grow, exposing her shame publicly. Unwiling to murder her own child, she got convinced to take the throne of Mu Karath instead. As a queen should would be exalted above such worries. This lead to her bloody path of betrayal, consumed by fear. She stole her fathers treasures one after another, selling them to assassins and beaters. One after another, her brothers died, one more violent then the other. At last, Yazan, last heir to the high throne, stepped before her. He catched her stealing her fathers seal and forced her to the throne room. Instead of her father, the god of Rise of the Lost City After centuries of failed expeditions for the Lost City, it was Aton (...) at last invaded the Ocean of Dunes. Due to extreme heat and loss of water he already lost the majority of his army in the unforgiving sands. Like a fevervision, a old temple rose from the desert infront of their feet. He believed that he finally found the sacred city, not knowing it was a old borntemple of the Albs. Aton and his 24 men entered the ancient temple before it sank below the sands again. Inside these ruins his men died one after another, infected by a ancient disease that slowly suffocated their ancestors eaons ago. Only Aton was able to survive this taint due to his bornbound. Weakened and delirious of thrist, the pulled himself into the deepest caverns of the ancient temple where he found the first born. As he fell into it, he claimed controll over the great city. After thirty day, the tale of his death had spread across his entire empire. A earthquake shook all of Apophis as the entire temple rose from the sands of Kune. All Aniter beliefed this temple to be Mu Karath, praising it as the new captial of mankind. Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Apophis